


Earth Customs

by gaycrystalfemme



Series: Earth Customs [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Discovery, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycrystalfemme/pseuds/gaycrystalfemme
Summary: Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond learn about humans.





	1. Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post LFHTH. They'll be learning more in the chapters to come. I'd love to know what you think! ♡

"Wha- what is a.. _movie_?"

"It's a form of entertainment here in Earth. Something you can watch on your TV or a screen and it has a plot, a story. And an ending! It makes you feel things. It can be exciting and action packed. Sometimes it's sad and it might make you cry. Or it can make you laugh!" Steven enthusiastically explained to Yellow. He wanted her to get acquainted with human customs.

"How can something _sad_ be entertaining? Hmm.. Show me." Yellow barely understood anything Steven said. But it seemed like she was keen in comprehending. She wanted to know what Pink had fancied in the Earth and in its species. Maybe she'll be enlightened why Pink chose Earth over Homeworld.

"Here," Steven took out the TV to the porch so Yellow could see. With her size however, she had to come close and squint. Steven figured it'd best if she'd see it in a TV her size. Her control room, perhaps. "Hold on, I think it'd be better if you watch it in your computer. Let me compile the best!" Steven set off to a gem he knew could help him.

"Yellow clo- I mean, Yellow Diamond? I think I can give her a digital copy of the Camp Pining Hearts movie! I have it in my files, but we may need a homeworld hard drive. So she can watch it in her control room or anywhere in the galaxy." Peridot was doing it more for Steven than for the Diamond she formerly served.

"It should be extra large storage so we can add Lonely Blade and Dogcopter! Ooo, and Crying Breakfast Friends too! Oh geez, I should've asked for her hard drive!"

"Ask for _her hard drive_?! She'll never give you _that_! Don't worry, I can make one. I just need a few materials.."

It took about three days before Peridot could assemble a basic homeworld hard drive, and another three days to check its functionality and compile the movies Steven had requested for Yellow Diamond. Given the vast memory space available, Peridot took the liberty of including a lot more movies than Steven had initially requested. It took a week at most before Steven went to see Yellow again. Yellow had been waiting in her ship outside Steven's beach house. She had been busy reading and answering emails from her ship. Also, laying plans for an upcoming discussion with her gems. She'll be conducting a meeting soon.

"Okay, Steven. No spoilers, no spoilers, no spoilers," Steven chanted himself a reminder as he approached one of the leaders of Homeworld. "Yellow Diamond! I have a gift for you!" There was a spark of excitement in Steven's eyes and voice when he handed the hardware to the lustrous gem matriarch.

"A gift? What is.. How do you have _this_?!" Yellow was baffled for Steven to hand over a piece of homeworld technology. It definitely wasn't Pink's and she was certain she never gave him her hard drive since their conversation last week. The hard drive was colored yellow.

"I had a little help from Peridot! She compiled the best movies in that drive! Also, maybe a couple of TV series too. You're good for the next year. Just don't binge watch okay! Oh and she said, you'll probably like its color," Steven beemed a smile as he said the last sentence hoping Yellow would appreciate the effort.

"Hmm.. I'll look into it. Thank you, _Pink_."

◇ ◇ ◇

It had been months since Yellow left the Earth and officially got back to her Diamond duties. Every now and then, she and Blue alternately visits the Earth to hang out with Steven. They vowed since _Pink's_ return, despite being in a form of _Steven_ , to build a bond with him. To them, it was a form of atonement for their past shortcomings and negligence to Pink.

Everything outside the huge window was black with a billion blinking lights, stars from afar. Yellow was now staring outside of a huge stationary spacecraft designed to conduct interstellar conferences. She pondered on the meeting that had just transpired. Emerald, a handful of hessonites, a few elite gems from her court, and herself were the attendees. Pearls were not allowed so she left hers in her ship outside. Once in a while, the Diamonds held meetings with a couple of hand-picked gems to discuss the upcoming plans for their respective colonies. Blue was about to start hers, though she and her faction have yet to arrive. Yellow expected them to arrive soon enough.

"I should leave before they-"

"Yellow!" A smile was evident in the voice that called her.

She turned and saw Blue, flashing a grin. It had been years since they've seen each other, so it was only natural to get a bit giddy.

"Blue. It's been a while," as emotionless as it seemed, there also was a sign of longing in Yellow's greeting to Blue.

"Oh, Yellow! I can't wait to tell you the plans for my colony."

"Blue, it should be your gems with whom you should be discussing that with, _not_ _me_."

"Yes, but.. I also want to discuss it with _you_ too. Is that.."

"Hm. Very well, then. I will divulge you mine as well. Perhaps we can speak after your gathering."

"Yes, of course. Let's speak later, Yellow," there was an obvious hint of glee in Blue's voice.

Blue enjoys their colonial discussions. It was nice to take a break from commanding and ordering gems and talk to an equal once in a while. But aside from talking colonies, she simply enjoyed talking with Yellow. She wanted to hear about Yellow's opinions and thoughts. Whenever they had the chance, they would usually converse about so many things: about Homeworld, about the empire, about gemkind, about White, about Pink, about _the_ Steven, about Earth. Sometimes she simply wanted to hear Yellow's voice. Yellow felt the same with Blue. A bubbling sensation builds up in her chest whenever she thought of or spoke with Blue. And even though she tried to hide it, she knew it was always there.

Yellow was left alone in the hallway as Blue proceeded to where her faction would soon commence with their meeting. On her way to her lemon-colored ship, Yellow instinctively placed her hands in her pockets. She felt the presence of a strange object. Why was something in her pocket? She unearthed the item, it was the yellow hard drive from Steven months ago.

"Oh, the gift from _Pink_ ," Yellow still addressed Steven as Pink. Her curiosity had resurfaced. "A mo.. movie," she recalled. Upon boarding her ship and her control room, she immediately commanded her Pearl who had waited for her, "Pearl, scan this hard drive."

"Yes, my Diamond." It didn't take long before her Pearl could finish the task, "My Diamond, it contains an abundance of.. recorded footages. From Earth, it seems. And an encrypted message from its creator."

"What does it say?"

"My Diamond, it says here," Yellow's Pearl cleared her throat and adjusted her voice, _"Hi Yellow, in case you get confused. Action equals fighting. Comedy equals funny and laughter. Drama equals crying and feelings. Romance equals love and couple stuff. Horror equals spooky. Mystery equals kind of solving.. Adventure equals the best! xoxo, Steven ( & Peridot)_," Yellow Pearl was shocked at how ill-written the message to Yellow was. And what the hell was _xoxo_?! She made a disgusted face while reading the digital message given the absence of salutations to her Diamond, the lustrous and magnificent Yellow Diamond.

But Yellow had her thoughts elsewhere so the absence of salutations was of no significance to her. "Pearl," a certain category aforementioned immensely piqued her curiosity, "play the _Romance_ category." It was her first time hearing love or couple. Peridot arranged the files in a fashion that would make sense to anyone from Homeworld. She also placed per category in a folder so Yellow could easily navigate in case she grows a favorite genre.

"What are they doi-" Yellow felt uncomfortable as she witnessed Percy and Paulette inch closer. They were a couple of episodes in. "Pearl, enough."

"Y-yes, my d-Diamond!" Her Pearl equally uneasy with what she saw. Both of them had only seen a few episodes and it made them uncomfortable. Though Yellow was only uncomfortable because her Pearl was there, her curiosity was raging. She hadn't expected certain scenes to make her feel intensely! She didn't want to reveal to her Pearl another side her, a side she had yet to reveal to herself. Both the Diamond and the Pearl was frozen in awe when an incoming video call agitated the after effect of what they had seen.

_Ring. Ring._

"Blue!" Yellow felt relieved. Blue's call broke the tension in the air.

"Yellow! I just finished the meeting. Where are you? What are you up to?"

"A movie. From Pink," Yellow was, unknowingly, blushing so hard, reminded of what she just had watched. She still pertained to Steven as Pink, and to the TV series as a movie.

"A movie? What is _that_?" Blue had repeated Yellow's query from months ago. The blushing Yellow was a fresh sight to Blue. It made her more curious on what a movie was. She intended to talk to Yellow about the colonial meeting but she became more interested with Yellow's current affairs. "Yellow, I would like to know what.. a _movie_ is too."

"Very well. Give me your coordinates, Blue," Yellow was keen on sharing this new experience with Blue. Hopefully, without their Pearls.

◇ ◇ ◇

"Pearl, stay here," Yellow commanded her Pearl to stay outside Blue's control room. They arrived at Blue's whereabouts not too long after the video chat.

"Pearl, leave us," Blue mimicked Yellow and ordered her Pearl the same. Blue Pearl bowed to her master and obeyed the request. Both the Pearls were outside.

"Yellow," Blue could only say her name with all the burning questions racing in her mind.

"I visited _Pink_ some time ago," Yellow could not accurately recall when, "and _she_ had acquainted me about.. a _movie_." Yellow pulled from her pocket the yellow hard drive, "Here. _Her_ Peridot made this and it they filled it with.. _the movie_. A form of entertainment as _she_ put it." Yellow was convinced that the existing gems with Steven was serving him. At the time it was brought up, she had asked him regarding his prior activity.

"I see," Blue was fascinated but couldn't quite grasp the idea. Confusion was written all over her face.

"See for yourself." Yellow plugged the hard drive in Blue's computer and skipped through the descriptions. But instead of continuing the last episode from where she and her Pearl left off, she picked another movie that piqued her interest. _The Fault in Our Stars._

One hundred eleven minutes later, "I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lose you, Ye-," Blue blurted out. The movie hasn't even ended, yet she got carried away with what she had seen. A fragile life and especially death was something she could barely relate with. But losing Pink had given her a minute understanding as to how death was. She knew about loss with Pink. But just thinking about losing Yellow indefinitely was something she chose not to fathom. 

"Blue, what are you saying? It's just a mo-"

"But you're crying _too_ , Yellow!" Tears brought about by the movie were replaced with shock and amusement. Blue had rarely seen Yellow cry. "Oh Yellow!" Blue let out a soft giggle and brushed closer to Yellow.

Closer.

And closer.

Yellow stood frozen, unable to properly respond. So many things were running through her head, and her chest. She waited for what Blue would initiate next. Why didn't she take the lead when they were alone anyway? More importantly though, what _did_ she want to do to Blue?

Blue's hand slowly wrapped itself around Yellow's back. Her head found its way on Yellow's shoulder. Some parts of her dress drooping in Yellow's skin. They had embraced a couple times especially when she needed Yellow's comfort when Pink hadn't yet returned. But their current form was different. It was warm but in a more internal sense, a more emotional sense. All the feelings she had for Yellow had surfaced in a form of physical contact.

_Lo.. Love? What is.. love?_

"Yellow, the.. the way they.. pressed their lips together.."

"Blue, what are you-" Yellow almost exhibited a different hue, her entire face blushing as Blue came so close to pressing their lips together. It was a torment to inhibit expressing her feelings for Blue and to want to engage in such Earthly nonsense. Blue was also blushing being so close to Yellow. She wanted to know more about Earth's rituals.

"Yellow," Blue was only a breath apart, her eyes locked on Yellow's lips, "can we.. just once."

Yellow saw Blue gazing heavily on her lips. They were alone in the control room, both Pearls outside. _No one would witness them._ She inched closer. They were too close she had to close her eyes. Blue did too. Their noses were in the way but, eventually, their lips managed to find themselves. It was only for a split second, and it even left a parting sound. Yellow softly opened her eyes and saw Blue wide-eyed. Blue covered her lips with one hand, savoring the sensation.

"We never speak of this again, Blue!"

"I.. I'm going to visit Pink."

"WHAT?! Don't tell her we.. _whatever we did_ , should remain unspoken of!"

"Yes, and it will. I just.. I want to know more about their customs."

"Well suit yourself," Yellow straightened herself and tried to regain composure. "I will see you.. in a few years, Blue."

Yellow left Blue's control room. And headed back to her ship. Blue pondered on everything she wanted to ask Steven. She made a mental checklist.

"Pearl!"

"Yes, my Diamond?" Her Pearl responded and gracefully strolled towards her.

"Navigate us to Earth. It's time we visit _Pink_."

◇ ◇ ◇


	2. Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow learn more about human interaction, and perhaps their feelings too..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly wishing for more Diamond-centric episodes. *insert Bellow* squeeee!! Anywayway, I'd like to know what you think ♡

" _I made arrangements for the files to be compressed, but they might still be quite hefty. See the attachment as follows_ ," Blue received an interstellar email from Yellow. She had requested if she could acquire a copy of Steven's movie compilation.

Not a single word regarding their prior lip smack. Blue had, however, thought about it over and over. It made her desire for more close encounters with Yellow. And perhaps Yellow felt the same too. But Yellow was uncomfortable with actions that would potentially disrupt her sense of order. Blue being a Diamond didn't wish to disrupt order either, but her curiosity was equally valuable to her. She wanted to explore more of the human lore. Actually, she felt like learning more about human interaction would shed light on her feelings towards Yellow and how to act accordingly. Understanding human customs could give them the possibility to engage in actions incomprehensible to Homeworld society. A little secret language of theirs, how exciting would that be?

◇ ◇ ◇

" _Pink_!" Blue called out for Steven, still addressing him as the Diamond she had known. Her blue arm ship was by the beach, and her Pearl by her side accompanying her.

"Blue Diamond! Hi! Glad to see you here," Steven came out of the house enthused that another Diamond paid him a visit. It wasn't long after but, given the speed it takes to travel space, it was probably past a year since Yellow came to him.

" _Pink_.. I want to know about the Earth!"

"Well, you've come to the right place, Blue Diamond! We can show you around," Steven gladly offered. He was thinking of getting ready for an adventure!

" _Pink_ , I.. I want to know more about.. humans specifically. Their.. rules of interaction. You see.." Blue paused and looked at her feet, her Pearl obediently waiting for what ever command. She looked around for any other gem. Like Yellow, Blue was convinced Steven still lead a handful of gems. There were no other being in sight but she wasn't keen in taking chances, "May we rather speak in private, _Pink_?"

Blue took Steven to her ship, specifically to her control room. Blue's Pearl was instructed to wait just outside the room, doors closed.

" _Pink_ , Yellow and I.. We've seen _the movie_ you gave her. And I just wondered," Blue was focused on her computer as she was talking to Steven. She was searching for the compressed files Yellow had sent her. She played the file they watched and skipped through the part that intrigued her the most. Steven looked at the massive screen before him and when the actors had pressed their lips, Blue hit pause, "That.. we.. wha-what is _that_? What are they doing, _Pink_?"

"Oh, _that_. Well, uh," Steven was a bit hesitant and embarrased. He scratched his head thinking of ways to explain to Blue. He understood well what was going on, he was human. He looked at Blue and saw the look on her face. Clueless and oblivious but dead curious. "Well, it's what you do when you.. love each other. You hug and then you kiss," Steven stopped and pointed on the paused clip, " _That_.. that's a kiss. But actually, that is also a hug."

"Love? What.. but _why_ do they kiss?"

"Because they love each other. Oh geez, this is harder than I thought," Steven racked his brain for a viable explanation for the kiss, and for love.

Steven couldn't find the right words to properly define what love is. He couldn't, love was variable. It was dependent per person. Or in Blue's case, per Diamond. "Blue, can we," he decided the best course of action, "have a movie marathon?"

"Well, I suppose we could."

"Hold on, lemme just grab some snacks!" Steven was now excited to have a movie marathon under the biggest screen he's ever seen his life, Blue's computer. He quickly brought some of his favorite snacks, wore a soda drinking hat, and wore 3D glasses. Classic Steven. He proceeded to Blue's control room where he found Blue reading his letter to Yellow, the letter encrypted with the hard drive. Apparently, it had not been omitted in the compressed version sent to Blue. He sat down on the huge arm rest, hopeful he wouldn't get crushed. He then gave the movie line up for them to watch. Most of which were on the Romance or Drama category. He alternately included different genres in the list so they could have variety.

Movie after another. Even in different categories, there were couples and love stories. Movies had been paused multiple times as Steven carefully expounded human actions Blue had found interesting. Kissing, hugging, hand holding. Blue became well acquainted with Earthly romantic gestures and terms of endearment. Blue was gradually building the concept, and she slowly understood. Feelings she can relate to, actions she wanted to do. It took them three days before they completely finished Steven's list. Steven was focused on the plot and the experience of a super big screen movie-thon, while Blue was focused on understanding the humans. He took occassional bathroom breaks and went to the house, but slept in Blue's control room while Blue watched non-stop.

"Pink, it seems is clear to me now. The concept of human love. As a Diamond, it's surprisingly quite relatable. Love comes in different forms, variable per relationship."

"Yes, yes," Steven agreed, with a sense of pride. To pave the way for a Diamond to grasp the idea of loving was something he'd view as an accomplishment. He didn't want to pry but he wanted to know, "So who do you love, Blue?" He asked rather playfully.

"Well," Blue thought for a moment. And given the variations of love she answered, "There's, White. And you Pink, of course." She stopped and felt her chest pound before she finally named, "And Yellow, definitely."

"Oh, of course _._ Diamonds," Steven hadn't noticed the hint of romanticism until Blue asked another question.

"But Pink, I would like to know one more thing. What is a.. a _girlfriend?_ " Blue quoted from the dozens of movies they've seen. She wanted clarity with the terminology.

"Well," Steven thought about his relationship with Connie, "a girlfriend is like a friend but more. It's kinda like a special friend. You tell her everything. You kiss, and you hug, and hold hands. You start as friends, you get to know the person. Then you become girlfriends, or boyfriends if it's a guy. Then you get married and," Steven shouted in cliché enthrallment, "you live happily ever after!"

"Oh. I see!" Blue's voice was cheerful. Her purpose for coming to Earth had been fulfilled. She blushed, she understood well what a girlfriend was. Let alone who a girlfriend was to her. "Thank you, _Pink_!"

"You're welcome!" Steven was about to wrap up the conversation when a thought suddenly struck him. Frolicsome, he asked Blue, "OH EM GEEE! Do you have a girlfrie-"

"What?! No! I mean, Yellow and I only kissed once. It wasn't even for a second!" Blue had her thoughts wrapped around that one swift moment, she couldn't keep it a secret!

"Yellow Diamond is your girlfriend?!" Steven was astonished that the two matriachs were a couple, he impulsively squealed out of astonishment, "And you guys kissed?! OH EM GEEE!!" Stars in his eyes and a heavy dose of enthusiasm in his voice.

_Oh no._ " _Pink_ , would you keep your voice down!" Blue calmly collected herself and the frenzied Steven. "Please, keep that to yourself. No one must know!" Steven was also a Diamond. All Blue can do was request, rather than order, non-disclosure.

"Don't worry, such information is safe with me: Your Trusty Steven!" Steven crossed his arms, he felt honored to have been confided with top secret Diamond information. Blue could only trust him at this point.

◇ ◇ ◇

Blue was now past the milky way. She was heading to one of her colonies to oversee the way of things. Everything she learned from Steven, fresh in her mind. Her kiss with Yellow, a memory she loved replaying in her head. She decided to call her.

"Yes?" Yellow answered the video call.

"Yellow. Where are.. are you watching a movie? Yo-you're crying again!" Blue was amused looking at Yellow on the other end. She also caught a glimpse of Yellow's Pearl in the corner, also crying. Seeing Yellow like this made Blue long for Yellow a lot more. She wanted them to watch a movie too.

"This is nothing!" Yellow had been having a movie marathon with her Pearl. She had developed a favorite genre. Drama. But she would never admit to this. If anyone would ask her, she'd answer Action. But Action would be her second favorite, and Drama would come first.

"Yellow, I just need to look over a few things. Can we- are you busy? I'd like to see you actually."

"I'm by the starburst galaxy at MX956. Where are you heading?"

"To my nearest moonbase just after the Milky Way."

"Okay, we'll head there. Pearl.." Yellow ordered her Pearl to adjust their coordinates. They were heading to Blue.

◇ ◇ ◇

"Pearl, leave us. And close the door." Blue commanded her Pearl upon Yellow's arrival. And with Blue Pearl's dismissal, Yellow also gave an order to her Pearl.

"Pearl, stay by the gate. Alert us should there be an emergency." Yellow's voice was powerful.

The door closed, both Diamonds alone again. Blue was seated on the chair of the moonbase. Yellow approached her, "Why are you here, Blue? Isn't this colony completed?"

"Yes but I needed to contact a few gems. It's easier on a moonbase than on my ship," Blue knew Yellow understood this, but she expounded on the real reason for being on this particular moonbase. "You know, I just came from Earth. I talked to Pink."

"Did you tell her that we-," Yellow interjected herself, "I thought we agreed never to speak of _it_ ever again?!"

Blue stood from her computer, she had finished everything she needed to do moments before Yellow arrived. She faced the aggravated Yellow. And without warning, she placed her hands on Yellow's hips and pulled their bodies close. The fury that was building up in Yellow, slowly melted with Blue's touch. She wanted this too, without a doubt. Especially after all the movies she'd watched with her Pearl. Just like last time, their faces were only inches apart. A kiss was inevitable but before Blue planted one in Yellow's lips, she shyly uttered, "Yellow, I.. I figured it out. Y-you're my.. you're _my_ girlfriend!" She inched closer and planted a kiss. This time it was softer than the last, like it had more meaning and more feeling to it. Yellow placed her arms on Blue's shoulder, one hand buried in Blue's hair. They longed for each other this way, definitely more than friends. They both wanted this moment. One soft kiss followed by another, and another.

"Blue, wait. Stop."

"Yellow, what?"

"What are we.. what are _we_ doing? We are indulging in such Earthly nonsense. _We're Diamonds_ , Blue. We're not supposed to.. We're supposed to lead gems for all of time!" Yellow was getting overwhelmed. She was burning inside, she couldn't understand why. What they were doing is disrupting the order she had known all her life. And though it felt good, it felt very strange to her. She chose not to partake.

Leading gems for all time, huh? Such monotony. If they were to exist that long, then wouldn't it be nice to kiss and _'live-happily-ever-after'_ once in a while? Blue wanted to act her feelings for Yellow. She thought and hoped, Yellow did too. Yellow made her feel valued not merely as a Diamond who rules over the galaxy, but as a sentient being. She believed Yellow felt the same for her. Or perhaps, was she mistaken?

Blue was blushing so hard, but her blushes were of shame. She felt ashamed for going all the way to Earth, wanting to learn their customs, and indulging in such thoughts of romanticism with Yellow. Tears welling up her eyes, Blue stormed off as haste as possible without taking a second look at Yellow. Her hopes for a secret language, all for naught. Yellow was left in the moonbase, dumbfounded.

" _What have I-_ " _Sigh._

◇ ◇ ◇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, the main plot isn't angst. Trust me. Heh! Talk to me. Tumblr @gaycrystalfemme


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow and Blue learn about human interactions, and maybe their feelings along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. This is actually 4 chapters, but I only tagged 3 here cause I'm separating the final one cause you know.. #kinktober. Heh! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my Bellow headcanons! Would love to know what you think ♡

"Blue, uh.. It.. it's me. H-how are.. your Peridots from 7GT? Have they emerged yet? Let me know if you need any help." _Beep._

"Blue, I'm heading to the ringed giant, Pygmalion-XH9, for inspection. Would you like to join me?" _Beep._

"Blue, I remember. You wanted to talk about the plans for your colony?" _Beep._

"B-blue, I.." _Beep._

"PEARL, WHY ISN'T SHE RESPONDING?!?! AAAAAAAHHH!!!"

_BZZZZZZTTTT! BOOOMM!!_

Yellow's Pearl was inches away from getting poofed. Yellow was in a frenzy, furious that Blue hadn't responded to any of her voice messages or calls. Her computer took the full blast of her thunderous rage. A full shock of her lightning bolt.

"M-m-my D-d-diam-m-mond," Yellow's Pearl was trembling, fearful to be poofed or shattered. She chose her words very carefully, "P-perhaps-s i-it'd b-be w-wise i-if w-we-"

"Pearl," Yellow released a heavy exhale. Her fury slowly diffusing. Stubborn as she is, she disregarded what ever her frightened assistant was about to suggest. "Drop me off to Earth. And have this fixed," she pointed at the smashed master computer.

"A-absolutely, m-my Diamond!" Yellow Pearl immediately left the main control room and went to a different room. Somewhere in Yellow's ship was an emergency control room. Yellow had one built in case scenarios like these were to ever occur. Which, knowing herself, was highly likely.

Yellow knew the reason why Blue had been ignoring her. She had rejected Blue's advances. But Yellow only did what she knew as the appropriate response. Engaging in such Earthly acts was irrational. They were Diamonds after all, so there was no purpose for them to act _humanly_.

◇ ◇ ◇

Yellow's spaceship landed on the usual place by the beach. It had been four years since her last visit to Earth. Luckily, Steven stayed on the same beach house. Two gems were having a conversation outside. Steven and Pearl. Yellow's arrival interrupted their discussion.

"Yellow Diamond! I-it's nice for you to come visit me today!" Steven was always happy when either matriarch came to talk to him.

" _Pink_ , h-how have you been?" Yellow did not know how to unpack what she wanted to say.

"Weeeeell, I've been doing great!" He was always full of energy and today was a particularly good mood for him, more so since Yellow came to visit. Teasingly, he asked, "Soooo, how are you and your _'g-girlfriend'_?" He remembers Blue's last visit. He assumed they were all lovey-dovey now. He particularly remembered how Blue blushed when she revealed the kiss with Yellow. It had been years anyway. In that timespan, they should've already bonded enough. He thought everything was going great between the two.

"Girlfrie- what?! What did Blue tell you, _Pink_?!" Yellow's temper was slowly resurfacing. _Girlfriend_. _The kiss_. _Blue_.

"Well, Blue Diamond said I can't tell anyone, so.."

"What?! TELL ME!" Yellow demanded with a raised voice. Anger was evident in her tone. Mixed with a heavy dose of frustration, her temper was waiting to explode.

"Oh, Steven," Pearl got worried. She didn't want to fight but she was prepared to if the need arises. "If it's about Yellow too, well, it's probably best if you tell her what she needs to know." Pearl calmly convinced Steven, hoping an impending chaos from Yellow's fury would be avoided.

"Well okay. Wo-would you leave us alone for a minute, Pearl? Please? Thi-this is top secret Diamond information, so.. Sorry."

"It's fine," Pearl understood this well. She had served Diamonds before. White, then Pink. She knew Diamonds had their secrets. Pearl moved far from them, enough so she couldn't hear their voices but enough to keep Steven in sight. With her protective nature towards Steven, she just wanted to make sure Yellow wouldn't hurt him.

Steven climbed the tall Yellow. He aimed for her shoulders and whispered to her everything that had transpired last time Blue visited. The movie-thon, how awesome it had been for him. Blue's interest in human interactions, specifically in romantic gestures. The conversation they had about love. And the revelation of the kiss.

"I asked if you were her girlfriend. She said you kissed but only once."

"Oh, Blue." Yellow was surprisingly not angered. Instead, she felt a deep sense of longing. With Blue coldly ignoring her and learning about Blue's attempts at delving into human behavior, Yellow felt like she should've opened herself a bit more. " _Pink_ , you see.. Blue and I.. have not spoken for a while."

"Really?! But why? She seemed so happy and excited when she left."

"It's.. I made a miscalculation!" Yellow hated admitting to her failings and shortcomings. But she was growing desperate. The more she spoke with Steven, the more she wanted to talk with Blue.

"Well.." Steven was devising ways for them to patch their conflict. "You can just give her a gift, then she'll forgive you."

"A gift? But she already has her Pearl! Hmm.." A gift, in homeworld's standards, was something of use to the expansion of the colony. "Perhaps I can give her an entire fleet of Peridots. Or Agates? Maybe even Sapphires. But.. I could never compete with her Sapphires!" Blue's Sapphires were impressively better made than Yellow's.

"Uh, well," Steven did not particularly like the idea of gifting gems. He viewed them as living sentient beings. "Why not give her.. a moon? Or a.. star?" Steven could barely understand interstellar conquest since he, and even his late mother, had little desire in engaging in intergalactic domination.

"It'd be impossible to endow anything if she doesn't even wish to speak with me!"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Buuuutt.. What if, _I_ were to talk to her?"

"Well, that just might work out! Do you have a communicator? You can't call her in my ship, I've already sent it for repair. And even so, she will think it is I who's calling her."

"We can call her.. at the moonbase!"

"Oh, yes. Of course! Good thinking, _Pink._ Let's go!"

"Wait. Lemme just think of what to say.." Steven pondered a bit. A few ideas later, he was thrilled to tell Yellow, "I'm going to set you up on a date! It'd be on the moon, it'll be so wonderful. And romantic!"

"Set a what?"

"A date! It's like a meeting but only for two, specifically lovers. And since you're girlfriends, then it'd be a date!"

"Hmm.. I might need to learn about Earth myself.."

"Okay. But right now we should focus on your date!"

"By the way, how are we going to the moon, _Pink_?!"

"Don't worry, Steven the Great has a mighty steed!" He pertained to his magical Lion.

◇ ◇ ◇

With the help of Peridot and Pearl, a giant table was set up in the moonbase and the Diamond communicator was fixed. After the set-up, Peridot, Pearl, and Lion waited by the main entrance with the Diamond murals. Steven decided to call Blue while Yellow hid by the observation orb just below. She was able to hear their conversation.

"Blue Diamond! Hi!" Blue answered the call. Yellow was tempted to peek but knew it'd be best to restrain herself. Her arms crossed, she was pacing impatiently by the observation orb as Blue and Steven had their conversation.

" _Pink_! It's so nice of you to call!" A hint of melancholy in her greeting.

"Are you o.. H-how are you?" Steven almost lost his guard. "Would you happen to have time to come visit me? I'm at Earth's moon, though."

"That explains why you can call me," Blue was pertaining to the direct Diamond communicator. "Sure. I'll be right there." She hung up.

Yellow emerged from the room below, "She's coming! Where is she?!" She went ahead to the computer to check on Blue's current coordinates. "It'd take a few days before she arrives."

"Will you be okay here alone, Yellow?"

"Of course. You should build a communication device on your abode, _Pink_ , so we can contact you directly."

Steven agreed and went back to Earth with Pearl, Peridot, and Lion. Yellow was left at the moon. A couple of days was nothing to a timeless being. Yellow decided to call her ship using the direct channel. Her Pearl answered the call and immediately she asked, "Where are you, how is the ship?"

"My Diamond, I have just landed at the nearest repair center and I am about to speak with the manager."

"Hmm. I reckon that's going to take a while. Well, send the PXH9 files here at the Earth moonbase. I'll be staying here for the time being. And update me regarding the progress of the repair. Oh, also, send me a copy of the _Action_ folder."

"Yes, my Diamond." The obedient Pearl did whatever her Diamond had asked of her. The PXH9 files would keep her company while waiting for Blue. Yellow figured she could also indulge in a few movies while waiting.

◇ ◇ ◇

Outside the moonbase, Blue's arm ship was visibly landing. In the screen, Blue's coordinates were beeping red signifying her arrival at the moonbase. Yellow's chest was throbbing. She stood up and paced. It kept her from having a panic attack. The door of the moonbase opened with a loud swish. Soft footsteps became louder as it approached. A veiled lady emerged from the massive staircase below. She uncloaked her veil and was stunned at the golden sight before her.

"Ye-Yellow?! What is the meaning of this?! Where is _Pink_?"

"I-it's so nice for you to be here, Blue."

"Such a waste of resources! Pearl, let's go!"

"No, wait!" Yellow bolted to Blue and softly held her wrist to halt her. "Wait, Blue, please."

Seeing Yellow in the flesh softened her up. Blue had heard the dozens of voice messages. She was also very well aware of Yellow's multiple missed calls. Fortunately for the both of them, Blue listens to her emotions. "Pearl, wait in the ship." Blue's Pearl bowed in submission and proceeded to Blue's ship. Blue faced Yellow. Yellow's hand still on Blue's wrist.

Succumbing to her feelings was something she rarely did. Yellow had always followed the rationale of the order. But order and eternity made no sense if Blue weren't around. She wanted to talk. She wanted to be close. She wanted to enact the silly romantic gestures Blue had been initiating with her, the things she had seen in the movies.

"Blue, I.. I had been mistaken the last time."

"What last time?"

"Last time when we.. At your moonbase.."

"No, Yellow. You were right. Such foolishness it was of me, _of us,_ to engage in those acts. I'm.. I'm sorry. It was unbecoming of a Diamond. Fret not, it shall never happen again."

_No._ _. No.._ _NO!_

"Blue, I want to be.. Let me be your _girlfriend_." She may have rejected Blue's previous advances out of fear of disrupting order, but being unable to interact with Blue for a while gave her time to contemplate. It made her realize, aside from Blue, how much she missed acting her feelings out. How much she wanted to. It also occured to her the possibility that love may not be limited to human beings alone but rather, it might have been omnipresent in the galaxy. She is a Diamond and, though she tried to contain it most of the time, she is capable of feeling. She concluded that, perhaps, love is universal.

"Yellow, what's gotten into you? You're being silly!" Blue was blushing furiously.

"Blue, listen.. I admit, I made an error in my previous judgement. It seems plausible for.. for us to engage in such.. In such nonsense!" It was difficult for Yellow to surrender to her feelings. "I feel things.. Things I feel for only you. And what ever we had done, human foolishness or not, it feels right! I.. I want to do them with you, Blue. And if we're going to be around for all time, then I want to be-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. From Blue's wrist, Yellow's hand slipped to interlock hers and Blue's hands. She pulled her fellow Diamond close. One hand interlocked with Blue's. Her free hand, she wrapped around Blue's back, and rested at the side of Blue's rib.

"Yellow, what are you trying to-"

Yellow pulled her close and locked their lips. Her kiss revealed how much she missed Blue, how much she longed for Blue, and how much she wanted Blue.

Blue tried to be a proper Diamond and attempted to reject Yellow's display of affection. But her feelings were getting the best of her. And with Yellow's lips locking over hers, she was powerless. She wanted this, she wanted it bad. She kissed back.

"Yellow, I believe you told me this does not make any sense.."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, I have made a miscalculation. This perfectly makes sense, Blue. Our.. our feelings, they.. They require to be expressed."

"But this, aren't these.. silly things only humans do?"

"I.. I wouldn't mind to act ridiculous with you."

"Ye-Yellow.. Come, kiss me ple-"

Yellow wrapped Blue in a tight embrace. But with all the excitement in expressing her repressed feelings, Yellow unintentionally pushed them both to the floor of the moonbase enough to produce a loud thud, but not to wreck the structure. The fall was painless, they were Diamonds. Yellow was now taking initiative in showering Blue with affection, and Blue couldn't be any happier with that.

On the floor, their eyes met. And both ladies almost radiating a diffirent hue with all the blushing. Pleasurable tension was overwhelming the room. Yellow, with a strong sense of aggression, lunged her face towards Blue's. Her eyes closed, she aimed for Blue's luscious lips. One kiss followed by another, and another. They found themselves heavily making out on the floor. Their hands moved with every impatient kiss. It was the first time they touched certain corners of each other, and it was electrifying for both of them. They were already too close but they wanted to get closer. Yellow incidentally stroked the gem at Blue's chest. The passing touch gave Blue a pleasurable shock, she moaned abruptly. The sound made Yellow's heart race. Her Diamond-shaped irises dilated. She gently held Blue's wrist and slowly Yellow pulled it closer to the gem in her chest, attempting for Blue's fingertips to make contact with her diamond. Blue's Diamond-shaped irises also dilating, excitement was building with the gestu-

_Ring! Ringg!_

"OH MY STAARSS!!" Both Diamonds gasped and sprung out of their awkward, perhaps forbidden, form and stood up. The ring relinquished the intensity of their activity. Startled, they quickly tidied themselves before Yellow answered the call.

"My Diamond, I am glad to repo-"

"Don't call me until I call you." Call ended. Yellow released a heavy exasperated breath. Apparently, her Pearl was actually excited to report that the ship had been fixed masterfully and quickly. But she was cut off too soon.

"That was a bit harsh, _darling_."

"She shouldn't be calling me when I am _busy_!" Anger easily clouding Yellow's thinking process. "Wait, what is _darling_?"

Blue couldn't help but giggle at the irate Yellow. She found it oddly adorable. "I have seen a few movies myself. Anyway, let's go home, Yellow."

"Hmm.. Would you rather inspect PXH9? The planet seems promising, I've read the reports before you arrived."

"Really? Let's go then." Blue let out a soft smile, content with what they've done. She became confident they'd be expressing their feelings towards each other from now on. Blue held Yellow's hand as they walked to the blue arm.

◇ ◇ ◇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed making this one and was laughing toward the end. If you did too, it'd be nice if you speak with me via Tumblr @gaycrystalfemme :)
> 
> PS: This was initially entitled "Gift" but "Date" seemed for fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> It started with me reading a bunch of Bellow fanfics until I decided to contribute as well. Talk to me. Tumblr @gaycrystalfemme


End file.
